


Regicide

by Legacy_Fireteam



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Game: Destiny: The Taken King DLC, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legacy_Fireteam/pseuds/Legacy_Fireteam
Summary: Violet Grey has stormed through the Taken King's battleship with her allies, leaving a path of carnage and righteous fury in her wake. Now, the tyrant's throne room shall stand open, and with the blindingly electric Karianna and unstoppable Bishop by her side, she will take down Oryx...or be consumed by the darkness trying.
Relationships: Exo Guardian & Human Guardian, Female Guardian & Female Guardian, Human Guardian & Awoken Guardian, Male Guardian & Female Guardian, Original Exo Guardian & Original Awoken Guardian, Original Exo Guardian & Original Human Guardian, Original Female Guardian & Original Female Guardian, Original Guardian & Original Guardian, Original Human Guardian & Original Awoken Guardian, Original Male Guardian & Original Female Guardian





	Regicide

###  _Written by Julia Rose_

It was a foul thing, the soul of Crota. The three Guardians steeped in its essence barely felt it now, but the blast of darkness that had overcome them upon receiving it was overwhelming. 

However, being Guardians and not Hive gods, they needed it to gain access to the Taken King.

The guardians had just defeated fearsome foes. Ta'aun and Baxx, Hands of Oryx, a massive Taken Colossus and Ogre who proved formidable even against a team of three. 

The Guardians took a moment to breathe after the corpses had vanished in flashes of taken energy. Bishop-22 stepped on the head of a downed Hive on his way to the others, making a sickening crunch under his boot. 

“Is everyone alright?” 

Karianna was fussing over her weapon, but gave a thumbs-up without even looking up. Violet Grey was bent in two, coughing up what was presumably the remnants of a dead Hive soldier. She spit onto the ground with a finality. When she answered, her voice was hoarse and she had to clear her throat to speak. 

“Fine and dandy over here. You?”

Bishop answered with a nod. Karianna finished scraping a piece of gunk from her sidearm and sighed heavily. 

“So now what? Where are we supposed to go from here?” The Stormcaller turned to Violet, exasperated from plowing through so many enemies without sign of an end

“How would I know? He told us we aren't worthy to face him, maybe the bastard wont even let us in.” Violet was still coughing some, from deep in her chest this time as Magenta looked her over. 

Suddenly, almost explosively, the frame upon the platform in the room burst into a rupture of ascendant Hive energy. The portal looked like a swirling abyss of stars tinted in a sickly soulfire green, and it shocked the Guardians into silence. Magenta, Violet's Ghost, blinked at it. 

“Huh. Well, I guess we're worthy now!” He spoke in a sarcastic chirp. Karianna had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from snorting in laughter. 

“I guess that answers our questions.” Bishop readied his weapon. Magenta floated forwards, focusing his scanners on the portal. 

“It was opened from the other side. I can't promise it leads to Oryx, but there's definitely something bad waiting.” 

Karianna gulped. She pulled her auto rifle back into her hands and readied it. 

The comms crackled to life with the grim voice of Eris Morn. 

“Only Toland glimpsed the Ascendant realm. He spoke of terrors beyond understanding. Some, you defeat. Some, you become.” Cayde-6 followed up before anyone else could speak.

“Stick with the first one, Guardians.”

Violet chuckled quietly, accepting Magenta back close to her. He vanished into her pack with a flash of light. 

The three Guardians looked between each other and nodded. It was time to find Oryx, and lay him low as he had done to so many. 

Violet stepped through the rupture first. She was disoriented as she stumbled through to the other side, needing to regain her balance once she made it across. Bishop was second, and grabbed her arm to steady her. Karianna was the last through the portal, and she promptly dry-heaved onto the floor of the corridor. 

After taking a moment to get their bearings, the three guardians moved forwards into the trenchway. Violet was the head of the formation. 

At last, they could see the Altar of Oryx before them. Violet found herself thinking it was oddly beautiful in a way. A semicircle of steps, with what appeared to be four waterfalls of teal-blue energy defying all laws of physics and flowing upwards to the platform. Two ancient statues flanked a tall, narrow doorway, each ringed with crystal lights at the base. The crystals made the entire area glow with an eerie, golden light. A dozen or so Hive scampered into the tall doorway as they entered. 

The fireteam stepped out onto the ledge and were instantly assaulted by the booming voice of the Taken King. 

“COME TO ME, WARRIOR OF LIGHT. I WILL FINISH WHAT CROTA BEGAN.”

The two small Warlocks flinched slightly. Having another creature below so loudly at you was not pleasant as a small being. Bishop was unaffected, and perhaps also annoyed. 

A bridge of Hive magic formed in the gap between the altar and the ledge, and Violet signaled for them to cross. Of course, being the Hive anthropologist she was, Violet insisted they stop to record data on the massive statues. 

Magenta floated up to the right statue first, and Kari and Bishop gave the statues quite a wide berth. 

“There are no markings that suggest a carving tool. They were assembled and crafted through some sort of Hive spell. I think this one represents Crota.” Magenta recorded the scan of the statue, and Violet beckoned him over to the other. 

“The markings suggest that this is a Hive God, but I don't recognize the symbol. Nothing in The World's Grave, either. The name is... Nokris.”

“Nokris? Hm. I wonder if this Nokris and Crota are maybe related? Why would their image be in such an important position if there is no information on them?” Violet murmured. She reached out to touch the statue. It was cold, even through her gloves. 

“Violet, I appreciate your passion for this stuff but the sooner we take down Oryx, the better.” Karianna rested a hand on her shoulder. Bishop spoke up. 

“There’s another statue just inside the door.”

Magenta dutifully scanned the third, and presumably final statue. 

“It's Oryx. These statues, everything here was created before Earth was formed.” He turned back towards the guardians, his eye wide in what could be either fear or awe. “I wonder how many worlds Oryx has taken.”

“Well, let's go ask him.” Violet reloaded her hand cannon, readying herself for battle. “Everyone ready?” 

“Always.” Bishop’s rocket launcher made heavy, metallic noises as he pre-loaded it. 

“As I'll ever be.” Karianna checked her magazine; full. 

The fireteam passed the statue of Oryx, and found themselves in a dark hallway. A ball of light was implanted in the floor. As Violet approached, it raced down the hall, dimly lighting a path before creeping up a wall ahead. The light seeped into a symbol on the wall; the Crest of Oryx. 

The light turned a dark, bloody red, and the wall revealed itself as a door. 

Violet rushed forwards without hesitation. 

Karianna and Bishop followed with haste, finding cover as quickly as they could on either side. Violet stood steady in the center as Oryx revealed himself. 

The room shook as the Taken King landed on the ground. Three stories tall, with a wingspan that seemed the size of an average tombship and three glowing, glaring eyes, Oryx was formidable. Violet held her position. 

Karianna was trying desperately to gain Violet's attention. She hissed over the comms directly into Violet's ear. 

“What are you doing?! Get back here!”

Oryx pulled his sword from the thin air above him. His voice boomed out from everywhere around them, a terrifying noise that could have deafened any normal being. 

“AT LAST! I WILL HAVE  **VENGEANCE** !” 

Oryx punctuated his declaration with a roar of hive language that made the very floor below him vibrate. 

Nobody, especially Oryx, expected Violet to scream right back. 

She summoned all of the force in her tiny body, all of the air in her lungs, and all of the power of her light, and let loose the most passionate string of what seemed nonsense words to the other Guardians. The volume was enough to make even Bishop flinch. 

Oryx, in all of his awe-inspiring power and size, paused. Only for a moment. This did not make a shred of sense; how dare this tiny, insignificant, purple insect defy him in such a bold manner?

The split second it took for Oryx to make sense of the situation was more than long enough for Violet to swing her sniper rifle off of her back, aim, and sink a bullet right into the side of his grotesque face. 

Oryx bellowed in rage and retreated, summoning a wave of taken minions and Violet quickly boosted into cover. 

Karianna looked at her like she had just grown another limb, and that limb was made of taken. 

“What the HELL did you just do?”

“I called Oryx's mother a whore.”

Bishop barked a laugh over the comms as he summoned his lightning and wiped out the first wave of Oryx's personal army. Karianna wheezed with laughter, and she could see Violet's grin through the iridescent faceplate of her helmet. The two Warlocks launched into battle with their Titan brother and unleashed everything they had upon the enemy. 

The battle was long, and the three Guardians had to constantly change their strategy in order to even land a hit on the Taken King. Bishop nailed him three times with the rocket launcher; Karianna spent most of her ammo protecting Violet from the lesser enemies as Violet planted her feet and used her rifle to plunge high-powered, armor-piercing rounds into Oryx's weakest points. 

They were nearly out of ammo, out of stamina, and at their wit's end by the time Oryx changed the playing field.

Their vision went black as pitch, and the Guardians were transported to the center of Oryx's home territory; no cover, and no visibility with massive walls of mist ringing the main altar. The Guardians were well and truly trapped. They stood, backs together, in a small circle. 

“Show yourself, coward!” Bishop shouted, pumping his shotgun threateningly. Karianna switched gears and equipped her machine gun. Violet stuck to her rifle. 

Oryx was taunting them, no doubt about it. The wind generated by the motion of his massive wings blew back the Warlock’s robes, and made the Titan’s mark flutter just as a flag in a storm. 

The now-familiar voice surrounded them once more. 

“YOUR LIGHT WILL DIE.” 

The air changed around them, blowing smog across the floor and making it even harder to target the King. It was impossible to find him unless he wanted to be found. 

Karianna swore, her voice cracking as she leapt out of the way. Oryx's massive form plowed into Bishop, barely missing Violet. The Titan was knocked to the edge of the field, ducking as hard as he could to avoid being swept up with the force. The King disappeared back into the mist, and Bishop's armor had a large sword slash up the chest. He steadied himself and stood, jogging back to the warlocks. 

“Okay, new plan. Violet, can you hit him as he moves like that?” He pumped his shotgun again as the shriek of thralls sounded in the fog. 

“I think so!” She had to yell over the deafening noise. 

“Remember when we fought the Might of Crota?”

Her eyes shot open wide, the memory flashing through her head. She clipped her hand cannon to her belt and shook out her hands. 

“It’s a really, really bad idea but I can try!”

“Karianna, cover me! We have to get one more hit in so that Violet can charge!” Bishop bellowed. The Thralls came in waves, and once the last had been finished off, Oryx came again. 

He came like a rocket out of the mist, wings spread backwards and sword raised. Bishop met Oryx's force with his own, slamming a shoulder into the closest flesh he could reach. . 

Karianna slid around him, filling the exposed back between the wings with machine gun rounds. 

Violet flattened herself against a pillar and took a deep breath as she watched Oryx retreat for the second time. She shut her eyes and focused, trusting her fireteam to clear out the next wave of Thrall. The power building within her was barely controllable. 

Bishop shouted an indecipherable word, and Violet flew into action. 

Oryx was coming, emerging from the mist, a portrait of the fear he instilled in every world he conquered. Time felt as if slowed as Violet ran, one step, two steps, three steps to where Bishop had taken a knee on the battlefield in front of her. Karianna was defeating the last of the Thrall, screaming insults as they fell before her. One more step, Violet's foot landing on the center of Bishop’ back, and she took to the air with all of the boost her Light could give. Between her hands, an unstable ball of Void swirled, and she mirrored the deafening roar from Oryx's throat with another of her own. 

The two forces met in midair, Light and Dark, colliding in a massive flash of deep, hungry purple. Violet closed her eyes as her hands connected with the center of Oryx's chest. The Nova Bomb sunk into his armor, and detonated right inside his ribs. 

Oryx screamed in agony as his chest erupted from the inside. 

The force of the Void explosion sent extraneous pieces of him everywhere, armor and bone flying across the battlefield as the purple light shone from every possible crevice. Violet felt her gloves blow to pieces from the force, her palms burning in the void before her. 

The light dissipated, and Oryx fell to the floor. 

It was done. 

The Taken King was as good as dead. 

Or, perhaps, not as much as it seemed. 

He landed in the black fluid upon the altar, his sword plunging straight down into the ground. Oryx reached for it, pulling some kind of Taken energy from the weapon. It formed an orb, which he slammed into the gaping hole in his chest left by Violet's bomb. 

A shockwave pulsed throughout the field. Oryx was consumed by the Taken maelstrom, convulsing and jerking about as he floated into the air. 

He disappeared in pieces, breaking apart like a crushed stone in the wind. 

Oryx was Taking himself. 

Just before he was sucked into the rift he had created, the King laughed, and the world shivered in his wake. 

Left behind were the three Guardians; Bishop, who dropped his gun and ran to Violet, Karianna who picked it up and followed him, and Violet who had collapsed to the ground. 

Bishop and Kari dropped to each side of her. 

Violet groaned and flexed her injured hands. She was barely conscious, and her armor was nearly blown to bits in the front, save for her helmet.

“Did I do it? Is he dead?”

Karianna looked up nervously into the space Oryx had disappeared. Bishop gently scooped Violet up into his arms, and lifted her as carefully as he could manage. 

“Yes, little warlock. He's gone.” 

“That was amazing, Violet.” Karianna reassured her, giving Magenta a boost up as he materialized to start repairing her. “Absolutely awesome.” 

Bishop stood slowly. Karianna followed, picking up and carrying his prized rocket launcher for him. 

“Are we going home now?” Violet asked, woozy from Ghost-based pain relievers. 

“As soon as we get back to a transmat zone.”

Violet, Bishop, and Karianna left the altar of Oryx, victorious but unsatisfied. 

Despite the long and treacherous fight it seemed as if Oryx had escaped. 

Violet didn't need to know that, of course. Not until she was healed. 

But until she was, Bishop and Kari would worry for her about the question that still held the fate of the world in its grasp. 

Where was the Taken King?


End file.
